Der Schein trügt
by dragon's wish
Summary: Lestrade fällt auf, dass sich Sherlock eigenartig verhält. Er versucht der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen und entdeckt jemanden, den er sicher nicht erwartet hätte. Wer in aller Welt würde freiwillig mit Sherlock Holmes wohnen? AU Universum in dem sich Sherlock und John früher getroffen haben als aus der Serie bekannt, aus Lestrades Sicht erzählt.
1. Der Schein trügt

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene mit dieser Fanfiction kein Geld.

Inhalt: Lestrade fällt auf, dass sich Sherlock eigenartig verhält. Er versucht der Sache auf den  
Grund zu gehen und entdeckt jemanden, den er sicher nicht erwartet hätte. Wer in  
aller Welt würde freiwillig mit Sherlock Holmes wohnen? AU Universum in dem sich  
Sherlock und John früher getroffen haben als aus der Serie bekannt, aus Lestrades  
Sicht erzählt.

Charaktere: Lestrade, John Watson, Sherlock Holmes

Genre: Crime, Humor

Rating: K+

Kapitel 1

Greg Lestrades Wunsch bei der Polizei zu arbeiten und Morde aufzuklären entwickelte sich bereits in seiner Kindheit. Um seine Eltern zufrieden zu stellen, brachte er Schulnoten und Ergebnisse mit nach Hause, die das auch vermochten. Er lernte genug um seine Mutter nicht zu beunruhigen und seinen Vater nicht zu verärgern und in der Schule war er immer höflich und zuvorkommend. Nichts hatte ihn aber davon abgehalten, zu Hause, wenn die Lichter aus waren, Kriminalromane zu lesen.

So wie andere Teenager in seinem Alter hatte er seine Schätze unter seinem Bett versteckt. Er liebte den Moment in den Büchern, in denen der Hauptprotagonist der Lösung zum Greifen nah war und man mit fiebern konnte wer der Täter war, während einem selbst erst auf den letzten Seiten das Licht aufging.

Lestrade war stolz sagen zu können, dass er nun in seinem Erwachsenenalter als _Detective Inspector_ bei Scotland Yard war und Morde aufklären konnte. So wäre jedenfalls das Bild von außen. Von innen sah es ganz anders aus. Nicht _er_ war es, der die wirklich kniffligen Fälle mithilfe von inspirierenden Einfällen löste, nein. Niemand konnte von den wenigen Fakten die er und seine Leute an den Tatorten aufgriffen auf die Todesursache, geschweige denn auf den Täter schließen. Niemand außer einem Mann namens Sherlock Holmes.

Der junge Mann war schlank und groß und unterstrich beides mit seinem langen schwarzen Mantel. Alles an ihm war entweder sehr dunkel oder sehr hell. Lestrade vermutete, dass sich in Sherlocks Kleiderschrank zu 90 Prozent schwarze Kleidung befand - weiße Hemden, die er immer unter seinem Jackett trug ausgeschlossen – und dass es sich bei den restlichen 10 Prozent um graue, braune oder dunkelblaue Farben handelte. Von seiner dunklen Kleidung abgesehen hatte er schwarze Locken, aber den Kontrast bildete hauptsächlich seine blasse Hautfarbe, deren Geschichte eher auf Sonnenentzug als auf Krankheit hinwies.

Sherlock war zu allem und noch mehr fähig, als alle Lieblingsprotagonisten Lestrades zusammen. Er konnte anhand von Details von denen normaler Weise niemand Notiz nehmen würde innerhalb von Sekunden kombinieren und die daraus folgenden Schlussfolgerungen hörten sich jedes Mal wieder an, als hätte er sie gerade erfunden. Unglaublich aber wahr, Sherlock lag äußerst selten mit seinen Vermutungen daneben und wenn, dann nur mit kleinsten Dingen, die mit dem wirklichen Fall gar nichts zu tun hatten.

Sollte Lestrade mit seiner Mannschaft auf etwas stoßen, für das sie keine Erklärung hätten oder für das ihnen die Beweise fehlten, würde er diesen außergewöhnlichen Mann benachrichtigen – und er würde kommen. Sherlock liebte das Rätseln. Er hatte eine Leidenschaft für das Auflösen von Fällen, für die man neidisch sein konnte.

Das Problem an Sherlock war aber sein Verhalten – sein außerordentlich einzigartiges Verhalten andere in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Man konnte sich zwar darauf verlassen, dass er die Fälle löste, denen er sich annahm, aber mit sämtlichen Dingen außerhalb der Arbeit war er unzuverlässig. Darauf zu vertrauen, dass er sich wie ein normaler Mensch verhalten würde mit dem man ein Gespräch führen konnte, war eine aussichtslose Situation.

Sherlock konnte seine Mitmenschen beleidigen, ohne dass es ihm etwas ausmachte, obwohl er genau wusste, dass er mit ihnen danach nicht auf gutem Grund und Boden stand – er tat es trotzdem. Aufgrund seiner Kombinationsfähigkeiten war er sogar in der Lage, jemanden mit nur einem Blick zu erzählen was dieser jemand an vorigen Abend gemacht hatte – und er traf oft mit sadistischer Ader direkt ins Schwarze. Das war auch der Grund warum Sherlock von seinem gesamten Team, das Lestrade bereitgestellt war, nicht gerade verehrt wurde.

Vor allem auf zwei seiner Teakollegen hatte er es besonders abgesehen. Dies schien wohl zu zeigen, dass selbst Sherlock Holmes Menschen hatte, die er von Natur aus nicht ausstehen konnte. Insgeheim stand Lestrade sich ein, dass der Forensiker Anderson und die Polizistin Donovan es auch wirklich darauf anlegten von Sherlock beleidigt zu werden.

Lestrade kannte Sherlock seit vier Jahren und war sich bewusst, dass er von ihm und seinen Fähigkeiten abhängig war. Ohne den „beratenden Detektiv", wie Sherlock seine Tätigkeit selbstständig nannte, wären viele Fälle ungelöst in den Verwaltungstrakt von Scotland Yard gekommen, egal wie sehr Lestrade es sich wünschte die Fälle mit seinen eigenen Fähigkeiten aufzuklären.

Die Melodie vom „rosaroten Panther" ließ Lestrade von seinem Handy abheben.

Blaues Licht und Polizeisirenen umgaben den Tatort, der sich in einem der Vororte der Stadt befand. Der Eingang zum Haus eines Einfamilienhauses war mit Absperrbändern blockiert und um neugierige Nachbarn auf etwas Entfernung zu halten wurde zu den im Halbkreis positionierten Polizeiwägen eine zusätzliche Grenze mit den rot-weiß-roten Bändern gezogen.

Lestrade hatte sein Team in Gruppen aufgeteilt, um einerseits das Haus zu untersuchen und andererseits Nachbarn in den benachbarten Häusern nach außergewöhnlichen Geschehnissen zu befragen.

In dem Haus, das den ganzen Trubel verursacht hatte, befand sich die Leiche einer Frau (35 J.). Sie wurde von einer guten Freundin mit der sie ein Treffen zum Nachmittagstee verabredet hatte gefunden, am Boden liegend, mit einer Platzwunde am Kopf… tot. Es gab keine Spur eines Einbruchs.

Lestrade überlegte nach der Inspektion nicht lange und wählte Sherlocks Nummer. Es würde zu lange dauern den ganzen Weg bis zur 221B Baker Street und zurück zu fahren, nur um eine Absage zu bekommen – eine unwahrscheinliche Möglichkeit, aber wenn er eines von Sherlock in den letzten Jahren aufgeschnappt hatte, dann, dass man nie etwas ausschließen sollte, nur weil man es nicht erwartete. Am anderen Ende der Leitung wurde abgehoben.

_„Wo?"_

Lestrade würde irgendwann noch herausfinden, wie Holmes es machte selbst _ohne_ Informationen die richtigen Schlüsse zu ziehen.„Allawoy Alley 17 in Brighton.", sagte Lestrade und bemerkte, wie Donovan auf ihn zukam und bei seinen Worten die Augen verdrehte. Bei Sherlock gab es eine kurze Pause.

_„Ist es von Wichtigkeit?"  
_  
Lestrade blinzelte verdutzt. Sherlock wollte nicht zu einem Tatort mit Leiche? „Nun, ein Mord ist in der Regel auf der Liste der wichtigen Dinge, finden Sie nicht? Ich würde Sie nicht fragen, wenn ein Mädchen ihren Teddybären verloren hätte." Er bekam keine Antwort.

„Kommen Sie, oder nicht?" Das regelmäßige Tuten auf der anderen Seite der Leitung ließ ihn die Stirn runzeln. Da war wohl jemand noch kürzer angebunden als üblich. „Es war jedenfalls kein Nein.", murmelte er und steckte sein Handy zurück in die Jackentasche.

„Schon wieder dieser Freak?", fragte Donovan und ihre Haltung sagte aus, dass es ihr nicht gefiel, nichts dagegen tun zu können, dass Sherlock regelmäßig ihrer Arbeit herum pfuschte. Ihre braunen Haare trug sie offen und dank der hohen Luftfeuchtigkeit kräuselten sie sich ein wenig an den Spitzen.

„Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, dass ihre Ihnen Einstellung nichts bringen wird.", sagte Lestrade und beschloss ihren herablassenden Ton zu ignorieren und das Thema zu wechseln. „Was haben Sie von den Nachbarn erfahren, Donovan?"

Die junge Polizistin zählte die Alibis der Bewohner der Straße auf und brachte ihn auf den neuesten Stand. Nachdem sie fertig war, schickte Lestrade sie wieder zurück um weiteres in Erfahrung zu bringen und machte sich auf Anderson zu finden. Die Informationen, die Donovan ihm gegeben hatte, waren schön und gut, aber leider unbrauchbar.

Auf der anderen Seite könnte Lestrade auch einfach nur von Sherlocks wundervollen Lösungen verwöhnt sein. Er wusste, dass es unfair war, die Arbeit seiner Polizisten mit der von Sherlock zu vergleichen, aber es passierte ihm dennoch hin und wieder einmal unabsichtlich.

Als Sherlock mit dem Taxi ankam war ungefähr eine Stunde vergangen. Er hatte den Taxifahrer wohl schon während der Fahrt bezahlt, da er kaum, dass das Auto richtig zum Stillstand kam, bereits die Tür aufgemacht und herausgetreten war. Mit zügigen Schritten kam er dem Tatort näher und hob ohne zu zögern das Absperrband hoch um darunter hindurch zugehen.

Er drehte sich ein paar Mal um sich selbst um die Umgebung in Besichtigung zu nehmen und nach einem kurzen Moment des Innehaltens kam er auf Lestrade zu.

„Was haben wir?", fragte Sherlock, ohne ihn wirklich anzusehen und beäugte die Fassade, den Eingangsbereich des Hauses und die neugierigen Personen die sich hinter den Absperrungen tummelten.

„Junge Frau, Mitte dreißig, wurde erschlagen und von einer Bekannten gefunden.", zählte der Inspektor auf. „Laut Nachbarn wohnten hier sie, ihr Ehemann und ihre zwei Kinder. Streit gab es selten."

Sherlock sah ihn an. „Jedenfalls nicht, wenn mitgehört werden konnte. Jeder hat Streit.", ergänzte der Detektiv und ging an ihm vorbei ins Haus. „Betroffene?"

„Der Ehemann ist nicht erreichbar und von den Kindern haben wir bis jetzt keine Spur.", Lestrade sah dem Schwarzhaarigen zu, wie er sich der toten, im Wohnzimmer liegenden Frau näherte.

Bevor Sherlock ihm antworten konnte, stellte sich dem Mann jemand mit verschränkten Armen in den Weg. „Hast dich ja lange nicht blicken lassen.", schnaubte Anderson, streifte seine Handschuhe ab und stellte sich breitbeinig hin, um seine Absicht klarzustellen Sherlock nicht durchzulassen. „Wir haben dich schon so vermisst."

Lestrade verdrehte die Augen und fuhr sich kurz mit Daumen und Zeigefinger an die Nasenwurzel. Es war beinahe so, als würden Anderson und Donovan Sherlock provozieren wollen. Aber wer würde Sherlock Holmes freiwillig provozieren? Es wussten doch beide, dass sie in jeglicher Hinsicht in einem Wortgefecht den Kürzeren ziehen würden.

Wie von ihm erwartet setzte Sherlock zum Sprechen an, aber es kam nichts. Stattdessen sah Sherlock äußerst geschockt an Anderson vorbei. Dieser drehte sich, um ebenfalls das zu sehen, was Sherlock offensichtlich Angst einjagte, konnte aber nichts Außergewöhnliches finden.

Lestrade schürzte die Lippen um ein auf die Oberfläche kommendes Lächeln zu unterdrücken, das sich zeigen wollte, als er Sherlocks Taktik durchschaute. Als Anderson sich nämlich umgedreht hatte, war Sherlock einfach auf der anderen Seite an ihm vorbei gegangen. Der Forensiker hatte bis jetzt noch nicht wahrgenommen, dass er ausgetrickst wurde.

Lestrade drängte sich nun ebenfalls an ihm vorbei, ignorierte nebenbei noch Andersons Proteste – Kontaminierung des Tatorts und dass Lestrade dem Detektiv nicht Einhalt gebot – indem er Anderson einen bedeutsamen Blick mitteilte und beobachtete, wie Sherlock sich daran machte durch das Zimmer zu streifen und Informationen aufzusaugen.

Sherlock begutachtete die Leiche aus sämtlichen Winkeln, stand auf und streifte einmal ohne Kommentar durch das Haus – natürlich mit Lestrade im Schlepptau; niemand würde Sherlock freiwillig alleine an einem Tatort herumgehen lassen. Sherlock betrat und durchsuchte das obere Stockwerk (Schlafzimmer, Badezimmer, Spielzimmer), das Erdgeschoss (Wohnzimmer, Küche, Esszimmer, Vorzimmer), den Keller (Vorratskammer, Waschküche) und die Garage, während er hier und da etwas vor sich hinmurmelte.

Genaugenommen sah es für jeden der Sherlock nicht kannte aus, als würde er in Eile von eine Ort zum anderen gehen, Dinge ansehen oder kurz hochheben, es dann wieder hinlegen und weitergehen ohne etwas erreicht zu haben. Doch wenn man Sherlock Glauben schenken wollte, dann analysierte er jedes winzige Detail, das seine Sinne berührte, und verwandelte es in die sehr oft auch unangenehme Wahrheit.

Lestrade folgte Sherlock zurück ins Haus und zur Leiche und wäre beinahe in den Detektiv hineingelaufen, als dieser abrupt zum Halten kam, als dessen Handy läutete. Als hätte Sherlock nur darauf gewartet, hielt er sein Handy bereits in der Hand und hob ab.

„Wann?", fragte er nur.

Lestrade beobachte Sherlock misstrauisch. Dieser Mann war von Morden beinahe besessen. Vor allem an neu gefundenen Tatorten konnte ihn nichts und niemand dazu bringen, eine Pause zumachen. Das hier war noch nie vorgekommen. Noch nie.

Sherlock brummte – wahrscheinlich als Antwort auf etwas, was die Person auf der anderen Leitung gesagt hatte – und legte auf, hielt dann kurz inne und wandte sich wortlos zur Eingangstür. Lestrade unterdrückte seine Überraschung über den plötzlichen Abgang und stürmte hinterher.

„_Wo_ gedenken Sie hinzugehen?", fragte er, als er Sherlock im Eingangsbereich eingeholt hatte.

Sherlock blieb stehen, als wäre er plötzlich am Boden angewachsen und drehte sich zu Lestrade um. „Inspektor, es ist etwas vorgefallen, das nicht aufgeschoben werden kann und wird.", sagte er mit einem Lächeln, bei dem Lestrade wusste, dass Sherlock wusste, dass Lestrade klar war, dass Sherlock seine Gesichtsgrimasse selbst nicht ernst meinte.

Lestrade runzelte etwas eingeschnappt die Stirn; Ein Sherlock Holmes verließ ohne bereitgestellte Aufklärung keinen Tatort. Das war ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz. „Sagen Sie zuerst, was Sie bisher haben, dann können Sie gehen."

Sherlock lächelte kurz. „Nun, Inspektor. Es war offensichtlich kein Selbstmord und kein Unfall. Die junge Evelyn – ihr Name steht auf einer Karte im Wohnzimmer – wurde mit dem Schwimmpokal aus der achten Klasse ihres ältesten Sohnes ermordet, der normalerweise immer am Regal neben dem Eingang gestanden hat, jetzt aber verschwunden ist.

„Es war der Nachbar im Haus Nr. 15 von nebenan, der der jungen Frau offensichtlicher Weise bereits länger nachspioniert hat und jetzt wohl der Faden gerissen ist. Wenn ihr überhaupt daran interessiert seid die restlichen Familienmitglieder dieses Hauses hier zu finden, schlage ich vor den Keller unseres Mörders einmal gründlich zu untersuchen, Inspektor.

„Damit sollte jetzt alles geklärt sein, nehme ich an.", beendete Sherlock wieder eine seiner scheinbar aus der Luft gegriffenen Entdeckungen. Er beugte spielerisch seinen Kopf. „Ich empfehle mich."

„Warte!", rief Lestrade. „Wie?"

Sherlock sog tief die Luft ein. „Nachdenken muss ja einen großen Schmerz verursachen, wenn ihr euch eurem Gehirn nur so selten bedient."

Anderson, der in seinem blauen Plastikanzug vom Wohnzimmer in den Gang gekommen war, und Donovan, welche von den Absperrbändern näher gekommen war um zu lauschen, verschränkten verärgert bei dem ebenfalls an sie gerichteten Kommentar die Arme.

„Der Nachbar hat gesagt, er hätte nichts Ungewöhnliches bemerkt, _Freak_.", sagte Donovan um ihren Standpunkt klarzustellen. Lestrade schwankte zwischen den Vermutungen, dass sie erstens nicht wollte, dass Sherlock auf ihre Arbeit hinuntersah, oder zweitens, dass Sherlock sie beleidigt hatte. Vielleicht beides.

Sherlock lächelte kurz. „Natürlich hat er nichts gesagt. Niemand sagt 'ja, ich bin es, ihr habt den richtigen, kommen Sie doch herein'. Seien Sie nicht albern, Sally.", tadelte Sherlock die Polizistin.

Anderson sah Sherlock mit skeptischer Mine an.

Bevor die Situation jedoch eskalieren konnte, griff Lestrade ein. Er konnte es nicht greifen, aber Sherlock verhielt sich heute eigenartig und der Inspektor konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen, ob es eine gute oder schlechte Erkenntnis war. „Klären Sie uns einfach auf, Sherlock.", bat Lestrade den Detektiv, der aussah, als wollte er nichts lieber als woanders zu sein.

Sherlock warf einen kurzen Blick auf sein Handy, steckte es wieder in die Tasche. Dann griff er sich einen Moment an die Schläfen und atmete durch. Erst dann sagte er wieder etwas. „Das Haus, die Räume, die Fassade sowie der Garten im vorderen, und seitlichen Teil des Grundstücks sind sehr gepflegt, es wurde viel Energie in die Wartung hineingesteckt. In jedem Zimmer befinden sich Pflanzen, jedoch gibt es keine abgefallenen Blätter, verdorrtes Gewächs oder überwässerte Erde. Es sieht alles sauber aufgeräumt und ordentlich aus, keine Spur von Vernachlässigung in irgendeiner Art und Weise. Außerhalb der Wände merkt man es vor allem am Rasen, der grüner und gleichmäßiger selbst in professionellen Gärten nicht sein könnte, offenbar war der Mann des Hauses Gärtner.

„Warum nicht die Frau, denken Sie sich? Nun, sie trägt Designerkleider, wöchentliche Maniküre, sie legte Wert auf ihr äußeres Erscheinen – sie arbeitete nicht mit Pflanzen. Sie hat vielleicht das Gießen übernommen, aber das wird es schon gewesen sein.", zählte Sherlock auf.

Lestrade wunderte sich manchmal, wann Sherlock überhaupt Luft holte. Er hatte schon früh angefangen bei Sherlocks Auflösungen, die manchmal aus dem Nichts kommen konnten, ein Diktiergerät in seiner Jackentasche mitzuführen und im richtigen Moment einzuschalten. Niemand konnte sich alles merken was Sherlock per Kanonenschuss an Informationen ausschüttete.

„Das klärt nicht warum Sie gerade diesen Nachbar verdächtigen und nicht irgendjemand anderen.", sagte Donovan herablassend mit verschränkten Armen.

Sherlock sah einen Moment von Lestrade zur Polizistin. „Heute nicht, Donovan, mir fehlt die Zeit." Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu Lestrade. „Wie gesagt, der Garten ist gepflegt, es finden sich Muster eines symmetrischen Systems. Alles hat sein Gegenstück – von der Eingangstür betrachtet. Es wurde gründlich durchdacht." Während Sherlock dieses Mal gesprochen hatte, hatte er Lestrade, Donovan und Anderson vor die Haustür geführt, von wo man einen guten Überblick auf den gesamten Garten hatte.

„Der Rasen könnte mit einer Nagelschere behandelt worden sein. Fällt Ihnen nichts auf?" Sherlock wartete gar nicht erst auf eine Antwort von einem der drei sondern zeigte gleich auf Hecke, die das Grundstück des Einfamilienhauses von dem des verdächtigten Nachbarn trennte. „Sie ist nicht ungepflegt – nein – sie ist aber um einiges größer, als ihr Gegenstück auf der anderen Seite des Gartens, was jedoch sämtliche Symmetrie des Gartens auseinander reißt. Ein Versehen? Nein. Es war Absicht. Aber warum sollte man eine einzige Ausnahme machen, in einem Haushalt, in dem alles doch so perfekt ist? Offensichtlich wollten sie verhindern, dass sie etwas sehen, oder besser: von jemanden gesehen werden.

„Der Mann hat die Kinder, die nach der Schule nach Hause gekommen sind in sein Haus gelockt und dort gelassen – womöglich eingesperrt, höchstwahrscheinlich im Keller, damit man ihre Schreie nicht hören konnte – und benutzte sie als Druckmittel, um den Ehemann zu ihm zu bringen und nicht die Polizei zu rufen, was auch erklärt warum erst die Bekannte die Tote gefunden hat. Warum unser Täter nach der Schule zugeschlagen hat? Ihre Schultaschen liegen im Eingangsraum, so wie ein Kind, das seine Schultasche achtlos auf den Boden fallen lassen würde, wenn es von der Schule heimkommt. Das ist doch offensichtlich."

Sherlock zeigte dann auf etwas im Gras. „Hier sind Fußspuren von drei Personen zu sehen – zwei kleine Paare, ein großes – die vom Haus wegführen. In den letzten Tagen hat es viel geregnet, der Boden ist demnach auch dementsprechend aufgeweicht, weswegen die Abdrücke im kurzen Gras subtil hervorstechen, was sie bei trockener Erde nicht tun würden. Der Gang von Haus zu Haus musste schnell gehen, die Kinder haben sich nicht gewehrt, aber es war dennoch ungewöhnlich wie ruhig sie dem Mann gefolgt sind, wenn sie ihre Mutter gesehen haben. Der Mann hatte also ein Druckmittel, womöglich eine Waffe.

„Als der Ehemann nach Hause kam und seine Frau am Boden liegen sah, war er geschockt, wollte sofort seine Kinder suchen und lief zu ihren Zimmern, rief auch ihre Namen. Aber sie waren nicht im Zimmer, sie waren bereits bei unserem lieben Herr Nachbarn, der auf die Rückkehr des Mannes gewartet hatte und ihm ins Haus gefolgt war. Es hat nicht lange gedauert und der Mann ging unserem Mörder hinterher, diesmal nicht über die Wiese, sondern über den gesteinten Weg, des Gartens, was darauf schließen lässt, dass der Nachbar dem Mann gedroht hatte, seinen Kindern etwas anzutun, wenn er ihm nicht folgen würde.

Sherlock wandte sich wieder voll Lestrade zu. „Wenn ich Ihnen noch einen Tipp geben dürfte, den Kindern wäre eine Betreuung einer Psychologin angemessen, immerhin haben sie die Leiche ihrer eigenen Mutter aufgefunden. Und ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn ich in den folgenenden Tagen nicht gestört werde. Auch wenn es wichtig wäre."

Lestrade nickte, dann verharrte er mitten im Satz. „Wie bitte?"

„Guten Tag, Gentlemen."

Lestrade kam gar nicht mehr dazu eine Antwort zu geben, da Sherlock schon unter den Absperrungen durch und in Richtung Hauptstraße unterwegs war – um sich ein Taxi zu rufen, vermutete der Inspektor. Er sah dem Detektiv nach und sprach zur gleichen Zeit seine Gedanken laut aus.

„Eigenartig."

Anderson nickte zustimmend. „Sogar für ihn."

„Ist wohl auf einem neuen Drogentripp.", zuckte Donovan mit den Schultern.

„Was es auch ist,", sagte Lestrade, nachdem er seine Augen von der davongehenden Gestalt losreißen konnte. „Ich möchte auf schnellsten Weg einen Durchsuchungsbefehl zu diesem Nachbarhaus."

Donovan verdrehte die Augen und schnaubte einmal unwillig, setzte sich dann aber doch in Bewegung. Anderson setzte mit seiner Arbeit bei der Spurensicherung fort und Lestrade wählte mit seinem Handy die Nummer einer guten Kinderpsychologin.

Und während er der jungen Frau am Telefon die Situation erklärte, spukte ihm im Kopf immer noch Donovans leicht dahin gesprochener Satz herum.

_„Drogentripp."  
_  
Sherlock hatte sich heute _wirklich_ eigenartig benommen. Und wenn Lestrade so darüber nachdachte, hatte er sich auch der letzten Leiche nicht mit seinem üblichen Enthusiasmus gewidmet. Wurde es ihm zu langweilig? War ihm das „Morde aufklären" nicht mehr genug, so wie Donovan es gesagt hatte? Und dann noch die Warnung, ihn die nächsten Tage nicht zu stören, selbst wenn etwas Wichtiges passieren sollte, hörte sich an wie als wollte Sherlock etwas verheimlichen.

Lestrade vertraute Sherlock, aber das hielt ihn nicht davon ab sich Sorgen zu machen. Er nahm sich vor, Sherlock in den nächsten Tagen einmal anzurufen.

Nur zur Sicherheit. 


	2. Anders als erwartet

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene mit dieser Fanfiction kein Geld.

Inhalt: Lestrade fällt auf, dass sich Sherlock eigenartig verhält. Er versucht der Sache auf den  
Grund zu gehen und entdeckt jemanden, den er sicher nicht erwartet hätte. Wer in  
aller Welt würde freiwillig mit Sherlock Holmes wohnen? AU Universum in dem sich  
Sherlock und John früher getroffen haben als aus der Serie bekannt, aus Lestrades  
Sicht erzählt.

Charaktere: Lestrade, John Watson, Sherlock Holmes

Genre: Crime, Humor

Rating: K+

Kapitel 2

Es waren bereits fünf Tage vergangen, seitdem Lestrade Sherlock zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Er hatte in dieser Zeit insgesamt drei Mal bei Sherlock erfolglos angerufen und nicht einmal eine SMS als Antwort zurück bekommen.

Vor zehn Minuten hatte der Inspektor erneut eine SMS mit dem Inhalt losgeschickt, ob bei Sherlock alles in Ordnung wäre, vielleicht wurde er etwas paranoid. Er nippte an seinem Morgenkaffee.

„Ich habe Ihnen gesagt, dass er nicht ans Telefon geht, wenn er high sein sollte.", sagte Donovan, die Lestrades Ungeduld wahrnahm. Lestrade nickte ihr zu und sie betrat sein Büro und blieb vor seinem Tisch stehen. „Warum gehen wir nicht einfach zu ihm und gehen der Sache auf den Grund? Sie sehen ständig ohne Voranmeldung bei ihm vorbei."

Der Inspektor verneinte. „Normalerweise habe ich auch immer einen Grund, wenn ich ihn aufsuche."

„Und der Verdacht auf Drogenmissbrauch ist keiner?"

Innerlich rügte Lestrade seine Angewohnheit seine Gedanken laut auszusprechen. Und Donovan hatte neben ihm im Auto gesessen, als er über Sherlock nachgedacht hatte. Nun wusste Donovan Bescheid und demnach auch Anderson – wenn es um den Detektiv ging verstanden die beiden sich prächtig. Beide würden sich die Gelegenheit Sherlock eins auszuwischen nicht entgehen lassen.

Lestrade winkte ab. „Er wird gleich antworten. Auf jeden Fall. Er ist… hat nur sein Handy verlegt."

Donovan sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Wollen Sie da mich überzeugen, oder sich selbst?"

Lestrade legte sein Gesicht in seine Hände. Sollte sich sein erdacht bewahrheiten, wäre es verherrend wenn er nicht bald handeln würde und wenn er sich geirrt haben sollte, dann würde niemanden Schaden zugefügt werden – und Donovan würde dann endlich Ruhe geben. Sie war eine gute Polizistin, und wenn sie sich bei Sherlock nicht immer so festfahren würde, könnte sie noch besser sein. „Wenn er sich in bis heute Nachmittag nicht meldet, beantrage ich einen Durchsuchungsbefehl.", entschied er schließlich.

Die Polizistin wandte sich zufrieden ab, wurde aber wieder von ihrem Chef zurückgerufen.

„Diese Sache, Donovan, werden Sie mit Vertraulichkeit behandeln.", sagte Lestrade ruhig – nicht leise; gesenkte Stimmen erregen nur Aufmerksamkeit. „Sollte es der Fall sein, dass sich Sherlock nicht meldet, werden wir ihm morgen Früh einen Besuch abstatten. Und Sie sind auch nur dabei, weil Sie bereits jetzt davon wissen. Haben Sie verstanden?"

Donovan nickte und Lestrade schickte sie wieder an die Arbeit.

_Natürlich_ hatte er kein Lebenszeichen von Sherlock erhalten. „Warum auch", dachte Lestrade sarkastisch, „er hat ja gesagt, dass er nicht gestört werden wollte." Er verfluchte sein loses Mundwerk zum zehnten Mal an diesem Tag. Wenn er das für sich behalten hätte können, hätte er einfach alleine bei Sherlock vorbeigesehen. Aber _nein_. Er musste ja vor sich hinplappern und ausgerechnet Donovan musste mithören. Jetzt konnte er es nicht mehr im Privaten regeln, sondern musste im Offiziellen handeln, da sie _Verleugnung von Drogenmissbrauch_ sicherlich nicht lange für sich behalten würde.

Okay.

Er hatte nicht gut geschlafen.

Und er war mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden.

Das konnte passieren.

Jeder konnte einmal einen schlechten Tag haben – so etwas war nicht verboten.

Als Lestrade in der Baker Street ankam – bis dahin hatte er sich wieder allermaßen beruhigt – standen Donovan und Anderson gemeinsam vor dem kleinen Geschäft und betrachteten die Ausstellungware im Schaufenster – entweder zur Tarnung, oder weil ihnen langweilig war. Der Inspektor schnaubte und schickte leise ein Gebet zum Himmel. Bitte lasst ihn heute nicht seine Geduld verlieren.

Lestrade ging auf die beiden zu, die ihm den Rücken zukehrten. Direkt hinter ihnen blieb er stehen. „Donovan.", sagte er gedehnt und die beiden zuckten synchron zusammen, bevor sie sich zu ihm umdrehten. „Ich sagte, _Sie_ und _ich_. Und nicht _Sie_, _ich_ und _Anderson_! Was war daran nicht deutlich genug!?", verlangte er zu wissen und gab ihnen zu verstehen, dass einer gefälligst antworten sollte, wenn niemand Probleme bekommen wollte.

Donovan begriff die Situation als erstes. „Mit allem Respekt, Sir, wir werden mehr Leute sein müssen, als zwei, wenn wir Sherlock aus seiner Wohnung herausbekommen wollen."

Lestrade sah sie scharf an. „Wir wissen noch nicht mal, ob er etwas genommen hat."

„Ja, schon", Donovan nickte zustimmend, „Aber um die Wohnung zu durchsuchen sind drei Leute auch besser als zwei.", versuchte Donovan ihren Chef zu beruhigen. „Außerdem wusste Anderson bereits davon und Sie haben nichts davon gesagt, dass ich niemanden einweihen konnte, der bereits davon wusste. Sir.", setzte die Polizistin, nun doch etwas nervös, hinten dran.

Anderson klinkte sich nun auch ein. „Sie brauchen einen Forensiker, Sir, wenn Sie seine Wohnung nach Drogen durchsuchen wollen."

Lestrade verschränkte die Arme und erwiderte auf deren Ausflüchte nichts. Tatsache war – das musste er sich wohl oder übel eingestehen – dass er sich wirklich nicht deutlich genug ausgedrückt hatte, und die beiden Recht hatte, dass drei Leute effizienter waren als zwei. Dennoch; aufgrund der Situation, Sherlocks seltsamen Verhalten vor ein paar Tagen und Lestrades „guter" momentaner Laune war ihm bewusst, dass er Anderson bei diesem Durchsuchungsbefehl nicht dabei haben wollte. Anderson würde das Fass nur zum überlaufen bringen.

„Denken Sie beide nicht, dass ich dass das einfach durchgehen lasse.", sagte Lestrade, „Donovan, Sie kommen mit mir. Sie, Anderson, gehen zurück zum Revier und tun, was auch immer Sie zu tun haben." Lestrade wartete auf Widerworte, und die bekam er nicht; stattdessen bewegte sich der Forensiker nicht vom Fleck. Er sendete ihm einen finsteren Blick. „Nun? _Bis später,_ Anderson."

Der Forensiker drehte sich widerwillig um und rief sich ein Taxi. Am Ende des Tages würde Sally ihm sowieso alles berichten, vermutete Lestrade.

Nachdem Anderson ins Taxi gestiegen und außer Sicht war, deutete Lestrade der Polizistin an ihm zu folgen und ging zur Haustür der 221B Baker Street. „Damit das klar ist, heute halten Sie sich zurück."

Donovan nickte. Sie wollte ihren schlecht gelaunten Chef nicht provozieren.

Nach kurzen Warten nach Betätigen der Klingel öffnete ihnen Mrs. Hudson – die Vermieterin, eine äußerst nette ältere Dame – die Tür und seufzte enttäuscht, als sie die zwei erblickte.

„Och… Ich sage ihm die ganze Zeit, dass es Probleme geben würde, wenn er so weiter macht. Guten Morgen, Inspektor. Wollen Sie eine Tasse Tee?"

„Danke, Mrs. Hudson, aber nein danke."

„Aber ich habe gerade welchen gemacht, Sie können doch sicher eine kurze Pause…"

Lestrade unterbrach sie. „Mrs. Hudson, wir haben einen Durchsuchungsbefehl für 221B Baker Street.", sagte Lestrade.

„Durchsuchungsbefehl?" Mrs. Hudson seufzte wieder. „Ich werde dennoch nachkommen, bei ihm ist so ein Durcheinander, da werden sie ganz schön lange brauchen. Ein Tee ist da genau das Richtige. Ach ja…"

„Danke, Mrs. Hudson, aber wir finden selbst hoch. Komm.", sagte Lestrade und ging mit Donovan, die sich bei dem kleinen Gespräch zwischen der Dame und ihm still verhalten hatte, die Treppe hoch und kam vor einer Tür zum Stehen. Lestrade hielt inne. Er schüttelte den Kopf, innerlich wappnete er sich für das schlimmste Scenario und drückte die Türklinke hinunter.

Tageslicht grüßte sie. Die Vorhänge waren offen; es war still. Zettel, Bücher, Hefte, Stifte und Kleidung lagen kreuz und quer verteilt über Tische, Stühle und teilweise auch über den Boden – aber das beunruhigte Lestrade nicht; bei Sherlock herrschte immer so ein Durcheinander. Es duftete nach Kaffee und Brötchen...

Der _Geruch_ irritierte Lestrade. Er konnte sich Sherlock beim besten Willen nicht am Küchentisch mit Kaffee und einem Marmeladenbrot vorstellen. Aber das Unvorstellbarste befand sich direkt vor ihm: Im Wohnbereich vor dem Kamin saß eine Person – mit dem Rücken zu den Neuankömmlingen in einem Couchsessel und einer aufgeschlagen Zeitung. Der blonde Mann – offensichtlich ein Mann wegen den breiten Schultern – las momentan die Nachrichten des Tages und ignorierte sie gemütlich.

Lestrade war vor den Kopf gestoßen. In all seinen Jahren hatte er bei Sherlocks Wohnung noch niemanden außer ihn und Mrs. Hudson gesehen. „Wer…?"

Der blonde Mann sah immer noch nicht auf. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, jemanden hereingelassen zu haben.", sagte er. „Ich bin mir sogar sicher. Aber falls sie geklopft haben und ich es nicht gehört habe, dann werden sie sich wohl selbst Zutritt verschafft haben.", er blätterte auf die nächste Seite. „Es ist zwar verspätet, aber: Kommen Sie doch herein."

Die beiden Polizisten standen sprachlos in der Türe. Zum einen waren Lestrade und Donovan davon irritiert, dass sie in Sherlocks Wohnung um acht Uhr in der Früh von jemandem gescholten wurden, der _nicht_ Sherlock war. Und zum anderen, weil sie _überhaupt_ gerügt werden mussten. Durchsuchungsbefehl hin oder her, es war immer noch Gang und Gebe auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, wenn man eine fremde Wohnung betrat – und das war etwas, dass selbst kleine Kinder ab einem gewissen Alter lernten.

Von hinter ihnen hörten sie Mrs. Hudson die Treppe hinaufkommen.

„Du liebe Güte, ich habe Ihnen ja gesagt, dass es hier aussieht.", sagte sie zu den wie am Boden angewurzelten Gestalten, balancierte von einer freien Stelle am Boden zur anderen, und stellte das Tablett auf den Esstisch. Dann ging sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer, zu dem unbekannten Mann, der die Zeitung immer noch nicht aus der Hand gelegt hatte. „Sie sollten wirklich einmal aufräumen. Das sind Polizisten vom Scottland Yard, sie haben einen…"

„Durchsuchungsbefehl.", sagte der Mann, faltete seine Zeitung und sah lächelnd zu Mrs. Hudson auf. „Ich weiß, ich habe es von unten herauf gehört. Danke für den Tee, Mrs. Hudson. Die Mühe hätten Sie sich doch nicht machen brauchen. Sie sind ein. Engel." Das letzte Wort betonte er dramatisch mit einer kleinen Pause.

Mrs. Hudson hob ihre Hände abwehrend hoch. „Das hatten wir doch schon. Ich bin Ihre Vermieterin, nicht Ihre Haushälterin. Das war eine Ausnahme.", seufzte sie und verließ das Stockwerk, womöglich um nicht doch noch zu etwas verleitet zu werden, das sie nicht machen wollte.

Der Blonde setzte sich auf. „Ich würde niemals daran denken Sie auszunutzen, Mrs. Hudson.", rief er ihr nach.

„Und dennoch versuchen sie es immer wieder.", hörte Lestrade Mrs. Hudson von de Stiege glucksen.

Vor ihm richtete sich der Mann umständlich auf und ging mithilfe eines Gehstocks, der neben seinem Stuhl gelehnt hatte und auf den er sich nun bei jedem Schritt lehnte, auf sie zu. Es musste eine schmerzliche Prozedur sein, wenn man das kurzweilig verzerrte Gesicht des Mannes betrachtete. „Detektiv Inspektor Lestrade, ich habe viel von Ihnen gehört. Sehr erfreut."

Lestrades Gedanken überschlugen sich. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet. Mit Sherlock, der am Sofa liegend ins Leere starrte, die Vorhänge zugezogen. Mit Sherlock, der aufgrund eines seiner Experimente eine Explosion verursachte. Mit Sherlock, der ohne Halt Kreuz und Quer durch die Wohnung lief und unverständliche Dinge vor sich hin murmelte. Mit Sherlock, der gar nicht da war. Aber nicht mit…dieser Situation.

Lestrade blinzelte seine Starre ab, nahm die ihm entgegengehaltenen Hand an und schüttelte sie kurz. „Ja, die… die Freude ist ganz meinerseits.", brachte er heraus. Das erste, das ihm an diesem Mann auffiel, war seine Größe. Er war nicht sehr groß und doch hielt er sich und seine Stimme selbstbewusst und ruhig.

Der Blonde sah zu seiner Begleiterin, welche etwas hinter Lestrade stand. „Ms. Donovan.", er nickte ihr zu. „John Watson, zu Ihren Diensten. Was verschafft mir die Ehre eines Durchsuchungsbefehls, Inspektor?"

Lestrade sammelte sich. „Mr. Watson…"

„John, bitte. Das wird nicht das letzte Mal sein, dass wir uns sehen, da wäre das das Mindeste."

Lestrade hielt kurz inne, überging aber den angehängten Kommentar. „John, es besteht der Verdacht auf Drogenbesitz; wir haben die Absicht uns hier umzusehen. Hier ist die richterliche Erlaubnis." Lestrade hielt John den Bescheid hin. Indem er sich nach der _alte Schule_ verhielt, fiel es ihm leichter, den Faden bei zu behalten.

Entgegen seiner Erwartungen blieb John gelassen und schnaubte einmal kurz amüsiert, als er den Befund mit seinen Augen überflog und Lestrade zurückgab. „Ich kann Ihnen versichern, Inspektor, dass ich dieses Zeug nicht nehme, und Sherlock auch nicht. Wegen ihm sind Sie hier, nehme ich an."

„Der Freak wohnt also doch noch hier?", fragte Donovan, die sich offensichtlich aus ihrer eigenen Starre gelöst hatte.

Lestrade hielt sich davon ab, genervt an die Decke zu sehen, atmete tief ein und registrierte aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Johns Gesichtsausdruck ernster wurde, als würde er sich über irgendetwas Sorgen machen.

„Er war nie weg.", sagte er. „Wenn Sie ihm gegenüber so feindselig sind, müssen Sie sicher eine Menge Gründe haben, aber ich würde es dennoch bevorzugen, wenn Sie es in Zukunft unterlassen könnten ihn in meiner Gegenwart so anzusprechen, Miss.", sagte John und lächelte.

Lestrade konnte das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass John Donovan gerade gedroht hatte. Trotz der Größe des ihm gegenüberstehenden Mannes, der Verletzung am Bein – wegen der er wahrscheinlich auch den Stock brauchte – seinem ruhigen Verhalten und netten Gesten, hatte Lestrade das Gefühl ihn nicht unterschätzen zu dürfen. Offenbar fehlte Donovan dieser… sechste Sinn.

Dennoch, ihre Frage war berechtigt und Lestrade stellte sie selbst. „Sherlock wohnt also noch hier?"

John nickte. „Er war nie weg.", wiederholte er ruhig. „Ich muss es ja wissen, ich wohne hier. Wie wäre es, wenn wir erst einmal den Tee den Mrs. Hudson hochgebracht hat zu genießen, bevor Sie in die Gänge kommen." Er hielt kurz inne und sah sie an. „Sie sehen auch etwas neben der Spur aus. Es ist aber auch noch früh."

Sie gingen in die Küche, wo Mrs. Hudson den Tee abgestellt hatte und John deutete Ihnen, sich selbst zu bedienen. „Mit einer Hand geht das schwer.", sagte er mit einem Schulterzucken und einem schiefen Grinsen, das Lestrade trotz der Freundlichkeit etwas traurig vorkam. Ob er wollte oder nicht, Lestrade bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er besaß zwar nicht Sherlocks Fähigkeiten, aber er vermutete, dass John diese Scherzen noch nicht lange hatte… vielleicht war er Beteiligter in einem Verkehrsunfall?

Lestrade schüttelte seine Gedanken ab und überlegte kurz. Sie waren wegen eines Durchsuchungsbefehls hier, wegen dem Verdacht, dass Sherlock in sein altes Schema zurückgefallen war. Und der Verdacht war klein. Und er war von Donovan. Und in Sherlocks Wohnung befand sich ein Mann, der Ihnen erzählt hatte, dass er in derselben Wohnung wie Sherlock wohnte. Sherlock war in dem ganzen wortwörtlichen Durcheinander nirgends zu sehen. Und jetzt waren sie dabei gemeinsam Tee zu trinken. Irgendwie dünkte es Lestrade, dass er die ganze Situation überdenken sollte.

Sie hatten zwar den Durchsuchungsbefehl, aber vielleicht konnten sie von John wertvolle Informationen über Sherlock ergattern, an die sie sonst nicht kommen konnten. Und John schien ebenfalls eine einzigartige Person zu sein… Lestrade verfluchte seine Neugier über das Unbekannte. Er war wirklich neugierig über den geheimnisvollen Detektiv und jetzt da er eine Chance hatte…

Lestrade goss sich und Donovan von dem heißen Getränk ein. Sie konnten später immer noch die Wohnung durchsuchen. Donovans überraschtes Gesicht über seine Entscheidung den Durchsuchungsbefehl schleifen zu lassen, übersah er geflissentlich und deutete ihr an mitzuspielen.

Nachdem sie sich bedient hatten und jeder vor dem Kamin irgendwo einen Sitzplatz ergattert hatte – John in dem Couchsessel, in dem er auch vorhin schon gesessen hatte; Lestrade ihm gegenüber in einem weiteren Couchsessel und Donovan auf der Couch – war es kurz ruhig, bis Lestrade die Stille brach.

„Warum leben Sie hier?"

John schnaubte amüsiert. „Überrascht mich nicht, dass Sie das wissen wollen. Ist es wegen Sherlock?"

Lestrade nickte.

„Er ist kein schlimmer Kerl.", sagte John und gluckste über Donovans Gesichtsgrimasse. „Sein Verhalten ist zwar einzigartig, aber wenn man sich daran gewöhnt hat…" Er ließ den Satz offen.

„Wenn man sich daran gewöhnt hat?", fragte Lestrade stirnrunzelnd. „Wie lange wohnen Sie schon hier?"

John sah an die Decke und murmelte etwas vor sich hin, das Lestrade nicht verstehen konnte, machte plötzlich einen Laut, als wäre ihm ein Licht aufgegangen und antwortete: „Genau! Fünf Tage. Mehr oder weniger." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe gar nicht mitbekommen, dass so viel Zeit vergangen ist."

Donovan lehnte sich vor. „Das kann nicht ihr ernst sein."

John hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue und forderte sie auf weiter zu sprechen.

„An sein Verhalten _kann_ man sich nicht gewöhnen, das ist nicht möglich. Sie… man müsste suizidgefährdet sein, wenn man allein länger als eine Stunde im selben Raum ist als er. Und Sie sagen, dass man sich an… an sein _Verhalten_ gewöhnen muss, obwohl Sie erst weit _fünf Tagen_ hier wohnen?"

John sah sie nachdenklich an und grinste plötzlich. „Suizidgefährdet.", gluckste John. „So hat mich noch niemand genannt. Ich sehe es ja aus einem anderen Winkel, aber man kann das auch so sagen, ja… anders würde es ja nicht gehen."

Lestrade verschränkte die Arme und sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Was meinen Sie damit?"

„… das was ich gesagt habe. Sherlock ist nicht schlimm. Vielleicht etwas… eigen." John nickte sich selbst zu.

„Sie geben also zu, dass er… anders ist?", fragte Donovan misstrauisch und Lestrade hielt sich zurück sein Gesicht in seinen Händen zu vergraben – gut dass seine Arme verschränkt waren und ihn davon abhalten konnten. John hatte gerade ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken zugegeben, dass er selbstmordgefährdet sei und Donovan hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als sein Geständnis zu ignorieren und sicherzugehen, dass John Sherlock genauso eigenartig fand, wie sie. Es war doch offensichtlich, dass John anderer Meinung war – warum auch immer.

„Jeder Mensch ist anders, Ms. Donovan.", sagte John in einem Ton, den geduldige Eltern oft bei ihren Kindern benutzten, wenn sie ihnen klar machen wollten, dass sie ihr Spielzeug auch mit ihren jüngeren Geschwistern teilen mussten. „Sie selbst sind auch anders."

„Aber dieser Kerl ist _anders_ anders!"

John legte den Kopf leicht schief. „Das muss aber nicht unbedingt bedeuten, dass es schlecht ist, anders zu sein. Das heißt aber auch nicht, dass es gut ist, so wie er sich anderen gegenüber verhält."

Donovan zog ihre Augen zusammen und setzte sich beinahe beleidigt zurück. Lestrade musste ein Lächeln verstecken, als ihm klar wurde, dass Johns Ruhe und Wortwahl die Polizistin völlig aus der Bahn warf. Nun da es ihm in den Sinn kam; ihm brachte Johns Verhalten das Gegenteil. Er hätte vor 15 Minuten nicht gedacht, sich so schnell wieder beruhigen zu können. Außerdem war es aufheiternd zu sehen, wie Donovan nicht damit klar kam, dass jemand Sherlock verteidigte.

Lestrade lehnte sich vor und stützte seine Ellbogen an seinen Oberschenkeln ab. „John, nicht dass Sie mich für ein klassischen Reporter halten, aber was ist Ihr Geheimnis? Wie kommen Sie mit Sherlock klar?"

John blinzelte auf die Frage. „Wie ich ihn aushalte?", wiederholte er und Lestrade nickte. „Es ist eine besondere… Methode. Sie wirkt nicht bei jedem, aber… wenn alles richtig läuft… manchmal hat er… nun… es funktioniert beidseitig… aber… nein… was genau wollen Sie wissen?"

Lestrade runzelte die Stirn. „Wie Sie es mit ihm aushalten."

„Aja." John kniff seine Augen nachdenklich zusammen und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr.

Wenn Lestrade so richtig darüber nachdachte, machte John das bereits die ganze Zeit. Hatte er einen Termin zu dem er musste? Er wirkte nicht nervös, eher erwartend. Wollte er etwas verheimlichen?

„Jetzt wo Sie es sagen…", murmelte John. „Wenn er sich daneben benimmt, nehme ich ihm etwas weg, dass er gerne haben möchte."

„Und was hat er am liebsten? Nichts gegen Sie, aber es wäre sehr hilfreich, wenn Sie uns das sagen könnten. Manchmal ist er wirklich schwierig, Sie wissen ja…", sagte Donovan und Lestrade vermutete, dass sie in diesem Moment alles tun würde um Sherlocks Schwachpunkt heraus zu finden – sogar über Sherlock reden, als wäre er ein kleiner Hund, der nicht Sitz wollte. Lestrade fand Donovans Verhalten überhaupt nicht gut, wollte aber dennoch zusehen in welche Richtung sich dieses Gespräch sich entwickelte.

John schüttelte ungerührt den Kopf. „Das werde ich nicht sagen. Es würde Ihnen nicht helfen."

Donovan beäugte ihn misstrauisch. „Was soll das heißen?"

„Es würde nichts bringen, wenn ich es Ihnen sagen sollte. Ihnen beiden.", fügte er mit einem Blick zu Lestrade hinzu. „Es ist für Sie besser, wenn Sie es nicht wissen. Aber wenn es Sie beruhigt, ich werde ihn fragen, ob er sich bei Ihnen etwas zurückhalten kann.", schlug John vor. „Vorausgesetzt Sie verhalten sich dementsprechend."

„Wollen Sie uns damit sagen, dass Sie ihn erpressen können?", fragte Donovan ungläubig. „Er könnte innerhalb von Sekunden etwas über Sie herausfinden, mit dem er Sie zurück erpressen könnte, nur indem er Ihren Jackenärmel analysiert! Man kann ihn nicht erpressen."

John gluckste – er fand die Situation wohl amüsant. „Doch das kann ich."

„_Bitte_, sagen Sie uns _wie_!", sagte sie beinahe schon flehend. „Sie können sich nicht vorstellen, wie oft er mich und andere beleidigt hat!"

John zog eine kleine Grimasse – eine dieser, die man machte wenn man erzählt bekam, dass man im Dunkeln sich den Zeh an einer Kommode gestoßen hatte und Mitgefühl zeigen wollte – schüttelte aber den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht. Es wäre wirklich unpassend.", sagte er und kicherte kurz. „_Wirklich_ unpassend."

Donovan seufzte genervt und warf Lestrade einen verärgerten Blick zu. Wahrscheinlich, weil er nicht ihre Seite ergriff. Aber Lestrade wollte in dem Moment nicht ihre Seite ergreifen. Im Moment waren sie beide nicht im Dienst, es war lediglich eine Unterhaltung mit jemandem, den sie nicht kannten. Donovan hatte von John etwas gefordert, das dieser nicht preisgeben wollte. Dadurch dass sie hier auch ein Gespräch führten und keinen Verhör, hatte er auch jedes Recht dazu, es für sich zu behalten.

Außerdem hatte er Donovan einen Kompromiss vorgeschlagen, den sie nicht einmal ansatzweise angedacht hatte. Die Chance hatte sie sich selber vermasselt.

Lestrade hatte den beiden ruhig zugesehen. John war ein netter Geselle, jemand, den man gerne um sich hatte: freundlich, geduldig(wenn er Sherlock aushielt, musste er geduldig sein), ruhig und aufmerksam. Er vertraute John, wenn er sagte, es wäre unpassend, aber Donovan konnte jetzt nicht wirklich von ihm verlangen, jemanden, weil er ein privates Geheimnis für sich behalten wollte, zu zwingen es auszusprechen. Auf der anderen Seite… was konnte so schlimm sein, dass John, der zugegeben hatte selbstmordgefährdet zu sein, es nicht sagen konnte?

Es war doch hoffentlich nichts Illegales? 


	3. Überraschung der etwas anderen Sorte

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene mit dieser Fanfiction kein Geld.

Inhalt: Lestrade fällt auf, dass sich Sherlock eigenartig verhält. Er versucht der Sache auf den  
Grund zu gehen und entdeckt jemanden, den er sicher nicht erwartet hätte. Wer in  
aller Welt würde freiwillig mit Sherlock Holmes wohnen? AU Universum in dem sich  
Sherlock und John früher getroffen haben als aus der Serie bekannt, aus Lestrades  
Sicht erzählt.

Charaktere: Lestrade, John Watson, Sherlock Holmes

Genre: Crime, Humor

Rating: K+

Kapitel 3

_Lestrade hatte den beiden ruhig zugesehen. John war ein netter Geselle, jemand, den man gerne um sich hatte: freundlich, geduldig(wenn er Sherlock aushielt, musste er geduldig sein), ruhig und aufmerksam. Er vertraute John, wenn er sagte, es wäre unpassend, aber Donovan konnte jetzt nicht wirklich von ihm verlangen, jemanden, weil er ein privates Geheimnis für sich behalten wollte, zu zwingen es auszusprechen. Auf der anderen Seite… was konnte so schlimm sein, dass John, der zugegeben hatte selbstmordgefährdet zu sein, es nicht sagen konnte?_

Es war doch hoffentlich nichts Illegales?  
  
„John", sagte Lestrade überlegend. „Wissen Sie, ob Sherlock sich eigenartig verhalten hat in der Zeit in der Sie hier sind?"

Donovan verdrehte die Augen, sagte aber nichts wie _Er verhält sich immer eigenartig_ oder dergleichen.

„Nicht, dass es mir aufgefallen wäre."

„Seit ein paar Wochen war er mit weniger Elan bei der Sache als ich es von ihm gewohnt bin. Er hatte hin und wieder Phasen in denen er etwas zu sich genommen hat, wenn es… ehrlich gesagt kenne ich die Gründe nicht.", erklärte Lestrade. „Aber er hat sich zu diesen Zeiten immer zurückgezogen. Ich dachte er hätte wieder begonnen. Können Sie uns wirklich nichts sagen?"

John kniff die Augen zusammen, als Lestrade geredet hatte. „Hat er das öfters, ja?", fragte er leise, dann hob er seine Stimme und sah den Detektive Inspektor offen an. „Seit meiner Anwesenheit hat er bestimmt nichts genommen."

„Sind Sie sich ganz sicher?"

Johns Gesicht verfinsterte sich ein wenig. „Das würde er nicht wagen."

„_Was_ können Sie möglicherweise gegen ihn in der Hand haben um so etwas zu verhindern?", klinke sich Donovan ein. „_Was_ kann so schlimm sein, dass Sie es uns nicht sagen können?"

John sah sie ruhig an. „Damit Sie dann zu den Zeitungen gehen könnten? Nein. Sicher nicht."

Donovan für ihren Fall nahm die Anschuldigung gelassen hin. „Warum sollte ich diese Information veröffentlichen?"

John nickte ihr zu. „Gute Frage. _Sie_ werden nicht gehen, das verhindert ihr Stolz. Aber Sie werden es anderen erzählen, die vermutlich auch noch so wenig Rückgrat haben und es dann tun _werden_. Wie Sie vorhin gesagt haben; Sherlock bringt viele auf die Palme oder in Verlegenheit und viele nehmen ihm das übel."

Donovan zog sich zurück als hätte sie sich verbrannt. John lag anscheinend mit seiner Vermutung näher als Lestrade geahnt hatte. „Sie kenn mich doch gar nicht."

John legte den Kopf leicht schief. „Sie haben Recht. Ich kenne Sie nicht."

Donovan wollte gerade wieder den Mund aufmachen, aber John unterbrach sie wieder.

„Aber Sherlock kennt Sie. Und ich habe mitbekommen, wie Sie über ihn reden wenn Sie denken, dass er nicht im Raum ist. Das hat mir gereicht."

Lestrade bemerkte wie Donovan ihren Blick auf den Boden warf und Johns Blick auswich. Aus seiner Sicht bedeutete die Geste, dass John gewonnen hatte; Donovan hielt sich nun endgültig zurück und John schien das auch zu wissen.

Kurze Zeit sagte keiner der drei etwas. Donovan war geschlagen, John hatte seine Meinung geschildert und Lestrade hatte für den Anfang seinen Wissensdurst über Sherlocks Mitbewohner gestillt. Das bedeutete wiederum, dass den Polizisten nichts mehr im Weg stand, ihren Job auszuführen.

„Danke für das Gespräch, John.", brach Lestrade die Stille. „Macht es Ihnen etwas aus, wenn wir uns etwas umsehen? Wir haben nur noch ein gewisses Zeitfenster bis wir den Bericht einreichen müssen und den müssen wir erst noch verfassen.", meinte er versöhnlich. Seiner Erfahrung nach lockerte dieser Kommentar immer die Stimmung. Lestrade und machte sich daran sich aufzusetzen.

John nickte langsam. „Klar. Wenn Sie mit dem Durcheinander umgehen können. Wenn Sie zugemachte Kartons finden sollten, dann sind das meine.", sagte er gelassen und nahm die Zeitung wieder vom Nebentisch. „Ich bin noch nicht dazugekommen sie alle auszupacken. Stört es Sie, wenn ich weiterlese?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht, machen Sie nur.", schüttelte Lestrade den Kopf und zog sich Handschuhe an. „Donovan, beginnen Sie mit der Küche, ich mache das Wohnzimmer."

Die Polizistin nickte und machte sich auf sämtliche Schränke und Kästen zu durchsuchen. John schlug seine Zeitung wieder auf und ignorierte sie wieder, und falls er nur so tat als ob ihn der Durchsuchungsbefehl nichts anginge, dann machte er das außerordentlich gut.

Lestrade begann am Kaminsims, arbeitete sich dann durch den Schreibtisch und das Bücherregal, sah unter der Couch und den Sesseln nach und durchwühlte oberflächlich das Chaos auf dem Boden. Nach zwanzig Minuten wollte er schon gar nicht mehr und er hatte erst einen Raum geschafft.

Donovans empörende Ausrufe, was sie alles wo und wie gefunden hatte – wie zum Beispiel eine Hand, welche eine andere Hand hielt, im Ofen versteckt – waren mit ihrer Häufigkeit auch nicht mehr amüsierend. Vor allem, weil John entweder nur wissend nickte oder kurz verwundert aufsah und sagte „Das kenne ich noch gar nicht."

Und Lestrade hatte immer noch ein Badezimmer, Sherlocks Schlafzimmer und das Vorzimmer vor sich, da Donovan mit der Küche noch nicht fertig war. Er seufzte und machte sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer, als sein Handy läutete.

Es gab einen Unfall in einer Straße in der Nähe der Bakerstreet und sie brauchten dringend Verstärkung. Er wechselte einen kurzen Moment mit der Person auf der anderen Leitung und legte dann auf.

„Donovan!", rief er kurz und ging wieder zurück in die Küche.

„Was gibt es, Sir?", fragte die Polizistin, die gerade einen kleinen Plastiksack in der Hand hielt, in welchem sich Dinge befanden, die sich Lestrade nicht einmal vorstellen wollte.

Lestrade nickte ihr zu. „Es gab einen Unfall vier Blocks weiter von hier, die Verkehrslage ist unmöglich, es können keine Autos durch, jedenfalls nicht bis einer Stunde."

„Und was betrifft das uns?"

„Sie machen sich fertig und sehen nach dem Rechten, ich werde hier weiter machen. Wir sind schon halb durch.", sagte Lestrade und schnalzte mit der Zunge.

„Aber Sir-"

„Donovan, Sie machen sich jetzt zu dieser Adresse auf", er gab ihr einen Zettel mit erwähnter Information, „und zwar ohne wenn und aber. Wir treffen uns später im Büro."

„In Ordnung.", sagte Donovan gereizt. Ihr ging es offensichtlich gegen den Strich von diesem Durchsuchungsbefehl abgezogen zu werden. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie gehofft, das zu finden, mit dem John Sherlock erpressen konnte.

„Tja", dachte Lestrade, als Donovan ohne sich von John zu verabschieden die Wohnung verließ, „Pech gehabt."

Lestrade wandte sich der Küche zu, welche Donovan bereits beinahe fertig hatte und seufzte wieder. Das würde lange dauern.

„Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen?"

Der Detektiv drehte sich überrascht um und fand sich John gegenüber. Warum hatte er ihn nicht kommen hören? Zum Himmel, der Mann hatte einen _Gehstock_!

„John.", sagte Lestrade und sein Gehirn fing plötzlich an in Hochtouren zu arbeiten. „John…"

Der Mann hob die Augenbrauen. „Ja?"

„… Sie können mich Greg nennen."

„Äh. Okay, danke.", meinte John und kniff leicht seine Augen zusammen, als würde er nicht ganz verstehen, auf was Lestrade hinauswollte.

„Sie sagen, Sie wohnen seit fünf Tagen hier?"

John zögerte einen Moment. „Ja."

„Sie kommen mit Sherlock gut klar." Der Satz kam als eine Mischung zwischen Frage und Feststellung heraus.

„Kann man so sagen."

„Was machen Sie beruflich?"

„Ich habe zur Zeit Urlaub."

„Urlaub…", echote Lestrade leise und nahm sich vor später noch herauszufinden, worin John tätig war.

„Jup.", sagte John und ploppte das 'p' am Ende.

„Seit fünf Tagen."

John machte Lestrades Wiederholungen anscheinend nichts aus, seine Mundwinkel zuckten verräterisch nach oben. „Mhm.", er nickte.

Lestrade brauchte nur noch eine Frage um sein Puzzle über John zusammenzusetzten – es anzumalen und fertig zu stellen; dafür war später Zeit.

„Seit wann _kennen_ Sie Sherlock?"

John gab ihm nicht sofort eine Antwort. Zuerst schaute er stoisch an ihm vorbei und dann-

Dann grinste er breit und sah ihn beinahe lobend an. „Seit sieben Jahren."

Und plötzlich passte alles. Warum John Sherlock verteidigte. Warum John sich in Sherlocks Wohnung auskannte bzw. wohl fühlte. Warum er so vertraut mit Mrs. Hudson umging. Warum er sich zutraute mit Sherlock zusammenzuziehen.

Lestrade stöhnte und legte eine Hand auf seine Stirn. „Das macht so viel Sinn."

„Nicht wahr?", gluckste John. „Was eine kleine Änderung in der Fragestellung ausmacht."

Der Detektiv schüttelte den Kopf. "Unfassbar… sind Sie auch…?"

John sah auf. „So wie Sherlock?", er schüttelte den Kopf. „ Nein, da kann ich Sie beruhigen, ich bin normal."

Lestrade atmete erleichtert aus, im Wissen dass John seine Geste als Scherz auffassen würde – was sie auch war. „Sie haben mich ganz schön hinters Licht geführt, John."

„Es war Sherlocks Idee, Greg.", sagte John und verdrehte seine Augen. „Er wollte herausfinden, wie lange sie brauchen würden um darauf zu kommen. Sehen Sie es als Zeichen seiner Anerkennung an. Er macht solche Tests nicht oft."

Obwohl Lestrade es eigentlich als kein Kompliment sehen sollte, wenn er hereingelegt wurde; er fühlte sich schon ein klein wenig geehrt.

Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er eine Uhr und dadurch auch wie spät es war. Er hinkte seinem Zeitplan ziemlich hinterher. Eigentlich sollte er bald mit dem Durchsuchungsbefehl fertig sein, währenddessen hatte er noch nicht mal die Hälfte geschafft. Er atmete einmal tief durch.

„John, Sie vertrauen Sherlock."

John grinste.

„Sie sagen, er hat nichts genommen."

Er nickte.

„Und Sherlock hat sich in den letzten Tagen so, für seinen Fall, eigenartig benommen, weil er… _aufgeregt_ war, weil Sie gekommen sind?"

John nickte wieder.

Lestrade stöhnte wieder. „Dann war das alles eine Missinterpretation meinerseits…"

„Das kann passieren, Inspektor.", sagte John. „Bei Sherlock muss man zu allem bereit sein."

Lestrade nickte zustimmend. Es war eine nette Abwechslung mit jemanden über Sherlock zu reden, der diesen Mann kannte und nicht ständig negative Dinge hinausposaunte. Der Detektiv bemerkte nebenbei, dass sie seit Minuten nur in der Küche gestanden hatten und Johns Hand auf seinem Stock langsam eine blasse Farbe annahm.

Lestrade bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen. „Wollen wir uns wieder setzen?", fragte er und John nickte überrascht.

„Natürlich."

Die beiden gingen die wenigen Schritte zurück ins Wohnzimmer. John besetzte sofort wieder den roten der beiden Couchsessel, auf welchen er vorhin auch gesessen hatte und lehnte seinen Stock an die Seite. Lestrade nahm wieder den anderen John gegenüber.

Lestrade seufzte. „Ich finde es wunderbar, dass ich die Durchsuchung abbrechen kann, aber den Bericht muss ich immer noch schreiben. Texte verfassen war noch nie meine Stärke.", versuchte er die Stille wieder aufzulockern. Er mochte keine Stille.

„Dann ist es ja gut, dass ich Ihnen das abnehmen kann, Lestrade.", sagte plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme, die Lestrade leicht zusammenzucken ließ. „Ich habe den Bericht bereits fertig ausgedruckt."

Lestrade drehte sich um und staunte ungläubig auf den Vorhang, hinter dem Sherlock auftauchte. Er hatte das immer doch gerade durchsucht! Hatte er das Fenster etwa ausgelassen? Sherlocks schwarzen Haare waren etwas durcheinander und er trug ein weißes T-Shirt und seinen blauen Morgenmantel, den er oft anhatte wenn Lestrade unangemeldet bei ihm vorbeikam.

Der Inspektor war baff. „Was?"

Sherlock blieb neben Johns Stuhl stehen. „Ich wusste, dass Sie irgendwie auf den Schluss kommen würdet, dass ich wieder Drogen nehme. Und da ich nicht vorhatte die Wohnung in den nächsten Tagen wieder zu verlassen, hatte ich den Bericht schon vor einer Woche fertig. Er liegt ausgedruckt auf dem Tisch. Sie können ihn haben wenn Sie gehen."

John kramte in seiner Tasche herum, als ob ihn nichts angehen würde. „Donovan hat sich ziemlich zurückgehalten.", sagte er. „Wie oft?"

Sherlock ließ sich auf der Armlehne von Johns Stuhl nieder, obwohl er sich einen Stuhl vom Schreibtisch nehmen hätte können – Lestrade schob es auf Sherlock normales außergewöhnliches Verhalten. „Erstaunlich, wie sie sich zügeln kann, wenn man sie einschüchtert. Sie hat mich nur einmal _Freak_ genannt, aber ich bestehe auf zwei Halbbeleidigungen.", sagte Sherlock.

„Halbbeleidigungen." John verschränkte seine Arme und sah mit gehobenen Augenbrauen zu ihm auf. „Die wären?"

„Dass man suizidgefährdet sein müsste, wenn man freiwillig meine Anwesenheit aufsucht und dass ich anders _anders_ sei.", sagte Sherlock und äffte die Stimme der Polizistin nach. „Jedoch hast du sie länger als abgemacht hingehalten, also sind wir quitt."

John steckte das Geld wieder ein, als Sherlock plötzlich lächelte. „Ah! Stimmt! Sie hat mich noch einen Erpresser genannt."

„Da hat sie aber die Wahrheit gesagt."

„Die Regeln, John. Die Regeln." Sherlock hielt seine Hand auf und John steckte ihm widerwillig einen Geldschein zu. „_Du_ wolltest wetten.", setzte er hinten dran.

John drehte leicht den Kopf weg. „Irgendwann werde ich wieder mal gewinnen. Es steht erst 7 zu 235. Ich kann noch hoffen."

„Davon abgesehen, dass die Zahlen, die du gerade erfunden hast falsch jedoch im richtigen Verhältnis sind, ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass du gegen mich eine Wette gewinnen kannst ... minimal. Außerdem ist Hoffnung für Idioten.", sagte Sherlock. Auf Johns beleidigten Blick winkte er ab. „Sei nicht so, praktisch jeder ist einer."

John und Sherlock wechselten einen belustigten Blick. Lestrade fand die stumme Kommunikation der beiden erstaunlich. Ein kleines Augenzwinkern hier, ein leichtes Kopfschütteln dort, einfache Gesten mit den Händen da.

Lestrade erhoffte sich einen Themawechsel und wollte sich an Sherlock richten, als plötzlich ein Handy klingelte. So schnell konnte Lestrade nicht einmal den Kopf drehen, da hatte John das Gerät bereits unter einem der Magazine, die sich auf dem Nebentischchen tummelten, hervor geholt und den Bildschirm aktiviert. Lestrade blinzelte. Saß John auf Nadeln? Nein, er war die letzten Minuten völlig entspannt gewesen. Was für Reflexe besaß dieser Mann?

John sah vom Display auf, blinzelte kurz, sah zu Sherlock auf, der es sich wieder auf der Armlehne gemütlich gemacht hatte, und sah wieder auf das Handy. Dann atmete er kurz ein und legte das Handy zurück auf den Nebentisch. „Ich sitze neben dir, Sherlock, wenn du etwas zu trinken willst, könntest du mich auch fragen.", sagte John.

„Langweilig.", sagte Sherlock und sah John ohne zu blinzeln an.

John zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Hier.", sagte er und gab zum Erstaunen von dem Detektiv seine Tasse.

Sherlock nahm sie und trank einen kleinen Schluck, verzog dann das Gesicht. „Uhwa… kein Zucker."

John setzte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme. „Ich trinke nicht mit Zucker."

„Tu einen rein."

„Nein."

„John."

„Sherlock."

Die beiden starrten sich ein paar Sekunden an. John öffnete langsam den Mund, während Sherlock diesen hypnotisierte und auf Wörter wartete. „Zucker _wäre_ in der Küche.", sagte er schließlich.

„Langweilig."

Lestrades Mundwinkel zuckten verräterisch. Das Grinsen _musste_ auf sein Gesicht. Er kam sich extrem vor den Kopf gestoßen vor, aber auf der anderen Seite amüsierte ihn die gesamte Situation gnadenlos. Wo er sich anfangs noch irritiert gefühlt hatte, war er jetzt erheitert und gelassen. Die Art in der John und Sherlock miteinander umgingen, zeigte von einer solchen Unbefangenheit, dass er sich automatisch in ihrer Gegenwart wohl fühlte. Auf der anderen Seite fühlte er sich beinahe wie ein Eindringling.

„Sherlock, ich werde dir keinen Zucker holen. Es sind nur ein paar Meter bis zur Küche.", sagte John und sein Ton war bestimmend.

Sherlock lehnte seinen Ellbogen nonchalant auf Johns Schulter. „Ist doch gar nicht wichtig."

John verdrehte die Augen. „Sicherlich."

Lestrade wollte den beiden gerade mitteilen, dass er sich auf den Weg machen wollte, als Mrs. Hudson ein weiteres Mal in der Tür auftauchte.

„Sherlock?", fragte sie etwas unsicher. „Unten steht ein Mann vor der Tür.", sie sah John und Sherlock abwechselnd an. „Soll ich ihn raufkommen lassen?"

„Bitte, Mrs. Hudson.", sagte Sherlock, im gleichen Moment-

„Wenn es Ihnen keine Umstände macht.", meinte John.

„Sie sollten sich wirklich einmal um die Klingel kümmern, ihr beiden. Ich bin nicht euer Zimmermädchen.", seufzte Mrs. Hudson, drehte um und machte sich wieder auf den Weg hinunter.

Lestrade setzte zum widerholten Mal zum Sprechen an, wurde aber schon wieder unterbrochen.

„Machen Sie sich keine Umstände, Lestrade, es wird nur einen Moment dauern. Bleiben Sie einfach sitzen und tun so, als wären Sie nicht anwesend." Sherlock sah den Polizisten kurz an. „Das müsste ausreichen."

Lestrade blinzelte ihn kurz an, überdachte seine Worte, aber bevor er nickte blickte er zu John. „Geht das auch in Ordnung?"

„Voll und ganz." John sah zu Sherlock, der sich vor das Fenster gestellt hatte und hinauslinste. „Wer ist es?"

„Einer deiner Freunde.", sagte Sherlock leise.

John hob seine Augenbrauen. „Sherlock?"

Der Detektiv wandte sich ihm mit einem Lächeln zu. „Irgendwann musste ja jemand auftauchen, wie wunderbar. Jedenfalls ist es nicht Mycroft."

„Mach keine Scherze, warum sollte er sich die Mühe machen?", fragte John belustigt, erwartete aber keine Antwort. 


End file.
